Say It Outright
by Jaxxy
Summary: What if Sam and Danny didn't end up together in Phantom Planet? What if Danny rejected her advance toward him in Antarctica, due what someone else told him? Oneshot.


Danny stood in the middle of the barren, icy Antarctic. With only little precious time to spare, his best friend, Sam Manson stood in front of him. She held out her hand, her fingers opening to reveal a familiar golden class ring with an aquamarine gem. She placed it in his gloved hand, and it glinted as he looked down at it.

"It's the ring you were going to give to Valerie. You asked me to hold it, remember?" Sam explained, reaching for it and flipping it over. The inner 'Wes' inscription turned into 'Sam'. "Something tells me that it was really meant for me." she looked at him.

Danny was silent. Sam continued, taking his hands into hers. "Take it with you, but promise to bring it back. If you promise, then... I'll know I'll see you again."

The ghost boy's heart fluttered and he came to the realization as to how big this was. The entire world was counting on him. He was about to answer when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure land a few yards away, wearing all black, yet the only thing that stuck out was a splash of bright golden orange hair against the snowy horizon. Misha. From here, she could see her expression. She looked disappointed, disapproving. He blinked and wondered why, and then remembered the event just a few days ago. Before they knew about the asteroid, Danny just wanted to live a normal life after he gave up his powers to keep his family and friends safe from the Masters Blasters' prying eyes. He knew that his friends and sister were not exactly thrilled about it, with Sam scolding him outright for it.

He remembered how terrible it made him felt, Sam expressing her displeasure about him being human again. She wanted him to continue his job as a hero, and wanted his powers to come back.

The words tugged at his mind, until Michelle stormed out and screamed at Sam. He'd seen Michelle angry before, but never that angry. Despite how short she was, she stormed her way to Sam's face, and Danny thought the cowgirl was going to punch her-but she didn't. When Michelle finished her scolding, Sam trudged back inside in a stupor and Michelle turned toward him. At that point, Danny was at a loss of words. He didn't honestly expect Michelle to stand up for him, especially since she was the new kid to the team. Sam's speech still fresh in his mind and he wilted, placing his arms on his knees and his gaze fixated on the ground. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked up, seeing Michelle had sat next to him.

Her expression was calm, caring, and understanding. She spoke softly, explaining to him that even though he was just a human, he was still a hero no matter what, and he didn't need ghost powers to prove it.

He remained silent, although her words removed the heaviness in his heart left by Sam.

The very next day as the Lunch Lady Ghost was wreaking havoc in the school, Michelle's words echoed in his mind and he jumped into action, attempting to save Dash Baxter from the Lunch Lady's meaty clutches. It was a spur of the moment decision, and of course it didn't work to his advantage. The Masters' Blasters had intervened and Dash questioned if he was trying to be Danny Phantom.

But no, Danny Phantom was gone. Danny Fenton was still here. When the news spread about the Disasteroid, he knew he had to do something now, powers or not. He might have been human, yet he had the willpower to protect the entire world.

Sam had said, "That's the Danny I know!" yet he didn't pay attention to her. He found his gaze locked with Michelle's, who smiled and nodded once, as if to say, "See? I told you."

He then remembered his trip into the Ghost Zone, equipped with a plan that he'd hope would work. The trip ended with him gaining his powers back after receiving about a dozen ectoblasts from his enemies. Danny Phantom had returned, and he felt more powerful than ever. Upon returning to the Specter Speeder, he took note of his friend's and sister's reactions. They were shocked at first, which was quickly replaced with joyous praise.

And then he looked at Michelle. Her look of shock matched the others', however as everyone else expressed their glee of his ghost half returning, Michelle's face melted into an expression of relief, one that reminded him of a parent knowing that their child was safe.

In those few days, he didn't think much about how Sam felt compared to how Michelle felt, although it was now that he realized, he paid more attention to the cowgirl. He recalled every little thing Sam had said to him, and how it left an uncomfortable pit in his stomach. When Michelle said something, the pit vanished. He felt good about himself.

It was strange. It didn't seem that long ago when he and Michelle would have screamed at one another just for crossing paths. Now, he couldn't imagine his world without her.

It kind of made sense now as to why everyone called him clueless.

His bright green eyes shifted to Misha once again, and he felt a familiar sensation in his stomach, one that he would get whenever Paulina walked by, or when he was dating Valerie. She met his eyes, and from this distance, he could see her eyebrows knitting together and a frown playing on her lips. He broke her gaze to look down at Sam, who was staring at him expectantly.

"Sam, I..." He started to say, trailing off. The butterflies twisted into an uncomfortable knot as he tried to think of what to say.

"What is it?"

For a moment, nothing coherent formed in his head. "When I get back, I have some things I want to talk to you about." He responded, a little awkwardly.

Sam smiled that time. "I think I'd be willing to listen." She leaned forward, her lips near his cheek.

She had taken it the wrong way. Danny took a step back, and her mouth met the icy air. She blinked, looking confused. "Danny?" She whispered, the hurt clear in her voice.

"I'm sorry," Danny muttered apologetically, the knot tightening. "I might as well say it now. Sam, you're my best friend...but I think I like someone else more." He let out, feeling the knot release itself. He could see the confusion on her face melt to sadness and rejection. He sighed and placed the ring back into her hand.

* * *

Misha did not feel cold, despite being surrounded by snow and ice. She looked out of place in her gym shorts and sleeveless, belly showing shirt out here in the Antarctic. Knowing it was almost time, she snuck away from her position to find Danny, wanting to wish him good luck before he had to head into the Ghost Zone. A short distance away, she spotted two black figures against the icy landscape. As she flew closer, she recognized Danny right away, and someone was talking to him, their back turned toward her. She recognized the coat as Sam's, and Misha grew curious.

She descended to the ground, landing just a few yards away from them, out of earshot as she watched them speak. She gritted her teeth in annoyance, as she had not forgiven Sam for scolding Danny after he gave his powers up. Now they were here, and Misha didn't understand how Danny could still talk to Sam, she knew she definitely wouldn't. Even though the two were best friends, Danny didn't deserve to be treated the way Sam did to him. Misha was there for Danny when he needed the most, when Sam wasn't.

The two continued to talk, yet Misha caught Danny glance at her, and their eyes met. Her heart hammered in her chest.

_Danny, no…_

Danny looked away from her, back to Sam again. It almost hurt to watch, yet she didn't really understand why. She just knew that Sam doesn't deserve Danny after the fiasco just a few days before. He said something that Misha didn't catch, and then felt her stomach do an uncomfortable flip as Sam leaned in to kiss him. Misha took an automatic step forward, wanting to intervene yet she was too far to do something about it.

And yet, Danny stepped back. Sam was facing away from her, yet she could see the hurt as the Goth visibly wilted as Danny placed something-she couldn't see what-in Sam's hand. And then what he did next surprised her. He began to walk over to her. She did a side glance at Sam, noticing the Goth looked utterly shocked and hurt. Misha focused her attention back to Danny, who was now in front of her.

"Hi, Danny." She greeted, feeling confused.

"Hey Misha," he responded. "Are you ready for this?"

She swallowed the lump that rose in her dry throat, and she nodded, "Yes." Her voice cracked only slightly. This plan was a big deal, and the biggest challenge she had ever faced ever since she started fighting ghosts. The outcome determined whether or not Earth would be wiped out, and this could very well be the last time she'd ever see Danny.

"Alright," he muttered, frowning slightly and looking away. She waited, and he turned his head toward her once again. "Listen, if we get through this-"

He voiced her uncertainty, but Misha tried to keep optimistic. "Danny, don't talk like these are our last moments," she interrupted him, her heart beating even faster now. "If you have something to say, just say it."

Danny sighed, "Okay...I do have something to tell you, I just don't know how to say it..." He looked at her, his green gaze staring into her bright purple eyes.

Misha stood quiet for a moment as she observed him. His expression was soft, innocent like a little kid. His eyes told a different story. They were half-lidded yet focused on her, a sharp contrast of green against his peach skin. He didn't look away, not even for a second. Misha recognized that emotion; it was a look he'd get when he'd catch Paulina walking by, and even when he was dating Valerie. A look that meant he found someone special. Her cheeks burned at the sudden realization: Danny liked her. Not just as a friend, but he _liked_ her. The same way he did with Paulina and Valerie some time ago. She'd never thought it would happen, even though she herself gained a slight crush for him in the past few months.

Another realization dawned on her; he chose her over Sam. He chose the hot-headed cowgirl that he didn't get along with when they first met, over his best friend for years. That's why he didn't let Sam kiss him. That's why he came over here. He seemed to be waiting for her to respond, but instead she took a step closer, placing her hands on his chest. "I think you already did." She whispered to him, not breaking her gaze.

Danny lowered his head, and she lifted herself on her toes to meet him halfway. Their lips met, and she closed her eyes, feeling his hand take her chin gently. She felt tingling warmth surround her for a moment. Was this what a first kiss felt like? It seemed like forever until Danny's lips parted from hers. He looked somber, as if it would be the last kiss he'd ever receive from her. She was about to say something when his face lit up with a gentle smile.

"Wow, remind me to save the world more often." He joked, and she laughed.

"If that's what it takes to get a kiss, city boy." She remarked, smirking at him.


End file.
